Scars
by LoveMeMore
Summary: Lana leaves Smallville, changing her life. She leaves the old Lana in Smallville, and out emerges New Lana. What happens when she runs into an old friend? Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville. Wish I did, though. Especially Lex. Yum.

This chapter is just to test the waters. I'm not sure if I should run with this, but I'm going to try! Please review if you like it! If you don't, tell me what to do better! Thanks guys.

Lana Lang stared at Nell. Married? What?! Was she crazy? Nell was oblivious to her niece's shock and horror.

"But, Aunt Nell! Smallville is my home! I can't just leave that all behind! I'm not going to drop my life for this!"

Nell looked at Lana as if she had just been slapped across the face. "Lana, dear. What do you mean? I know that you would like it much more in Metropolis than Smallville. What about horseback riding? Don't you want more?"

Lana sighed dramatically and picked up their mugs, getting up. "Aunt Nell, I love to ride horses, but there's more to my life than that. I have friends here; I have the Talon for heaven's sake!"

Nell stood up, hurt in her eyes. "Lana, this isn't over. This really means a lot to me. I wish you could see that." And with that, she walked out of the Talon.

Lana stood with the mugs, her shoulders slumping. Nell was right. Why wasn't she happy for her? She was a monster. Lana didn't want to leave Smallville, but she didn't want to make her aunt unhappy. She was just so confused.

At closing time, Lana was about ready to puke. The things she had to put up with. First, there was a man who had currently lost his dentures, a bratty woman who wanted her drink changed three times, a guy that kept spilling directly on her shirt because of a dare, and the pipe under the sink was definitely broken.

Lana waited until the last person was out, then angrily slammed the tray she was holding on the counter. And, of course, the mugs on it broke. She groaned out in frustration.

She got down on her hands and knees and looked at the pipe. It looked as if she could maybe fix it on her own. Lana scratched her head and stood up; looking for anything that looked like it could be used in this situation. A hand was gently placed on her shoulder. Lana screamed, took her attacker's fingers and twisted them. She spun around and twisted his arm behind his back, then pushed him up against the counter.

"That," she hissed into his ear, "wasn't smart." Then, the attacker moaned, moving his bald head. Lana gasped, realizing who it was. She quickly released him and apologized.

Lex Luthor rubbed his arm gingerly, cutting her off. "Lana, it's alright. I do fear for anyone who meets you in a dark alley, though. I don't see why Clark always has the need to go off gallivanting after you. I think that you are a perfectly capable woman." He winced, as he felt pain shudder up his arm. "I think you might need to work on your eyesight, though."

Lana smiled wryly. "I'm sorry, Lex. I was just looking for something to fix this pipe, and then you scared me. Why are you so quiet when you walk?"

Lex flashed her a grin. "It's all from fencing. Light on the feet." Lex looked at the hammer she was holding and took it away from her.

"I don't think you'd need this for fixing a pipe." He got down on the ground, and Lana joined him. He examined the pipe expertly, and then smirked at Lana.

"Whatever for are you smirking at, Luthor?" Lana said, slightly annoyed. Sensing her annoyance, Lex's smirk grew even bigger. Lana glared. "What is it?"

"Lana, the pipe it quite easy to fix. All you have to do is twist the connecting piece in the middle." Lana blushed, embarrassed.

"I didn't know that it was that simple," Lana griped the pipe with both hands, and used all her strength. She tried again and again, but it did not budge. She sighed, exasperated.

Lex grinned and covered her hands with his. Using all their strength, the connecting piece slowly moved. They let go, waiting. There was silence. Lana turned the water on and nothing came out. There was still silence, and then the pipe broke, water shooting out. Lana screamed as she was soaked in cold water. Lex, on the other hand laughed and splashed the shocked girl. Lana glared at him, smiling.

"Don't think that you can get away with that, Luthor." She splashed him straight in the face. She couldn't help but giggle when she saw Lex's shocked expression. But Lex quickly recovered.

He grabbed the extendable faucet and aimed it right at Lana. She screamed, and laughed.

"That's not fair! You don't have hair to worry about!"

"Just for that, you get this," he turned the knob up full blast.

"Lex!" Lana shrieked. He laughed. She took advantage of that moment of distraction, and tackled the unsuspecting billionaire. Wrenching the faucet away from him, Lana sprayed it at him. He tried to shield himself, but failed miserably. Fortunately for Lex, the water stopped. The two took in their appearances. They were both drenched, head to toe. They collapsed on the wet floor, laughing hysterically.

Once they were calm, Lana sat up, reached for a wet dishcloth, and smacked Lex with it. He cringed.

"What was that for?"

"That," Lana said, tersely, "was for being wrong when you were so confident you would be right,"

Lex shrugged. "I can't help it. But I assure you, most of the time I am right."

Lana raised her eyebrows. "And this was definitely not one of those times, Lex."

Lex grinned and got up, staring at the mess they had made. Pulling herself up to stand beside him, Lana gasped.

"Did we really wreck this much havoc? I suppose I should start to clean up. Great, just brilliant." Lex shook his head, smirking.

"I sometimes think you forget who you're dealing with, here. I can have it cleaned up by morning." He looked at the clock. "Well, maybe later in the morning. Seeing as it's 2am." Lana gasped.

Grabbing her purse and school tote, Lana pulled Lex outside, locking the door.

"Oh, dear! I will be in such trouble when I get home. Nell will most likely lecture me about how I am supposed to call before. I mean, Nell is the closest thing to a mother I have, and I love her, but…" Lex nodded.

"I never liked my parent's lectures either." Lana smiled up at him.

Lex smiled back. Lana shivered, and thanked him when he put his jacket around her.

"Lex, I really need to go now. I'll give you your jacket tomorrow, okay?"

"That will be just fine, Lana. Do you need a ride? I mean, I know it's a Ferrari and the seats are nice, but I certainly can't let you walk back." Lana grinned and shook her head.

"I'm covered. My car's in the back." They stood in silence, staring at each other. Lex snapped out of his daze and grinned at her. She waved as he pulled out of his parking space.

Lana quietly walked to her car, smiling to herself. What a day. Suddenly, someone griped her shoulder and flipped her over. Lana stared into the eyes of an obviously very drunk man.

"I saw you eyeing; me. I know ya want me. You want to scream my name in pleasure." The man grinned and kissed her sloppily.

Disgusted, Lana pulled her lips away and slapped him with all her might. "How dare you! I think you should just leave right now. Please." Her voice was firm, but being the small town girl she was, her eyes betrayed her. She was scared, so very scared.

The man noticed it and grinned. He griped her chin and kissed her again. Lana squirmed and squeaked. The man looked at her angrily and growled, pushing her up against the wall.

"I was going to be gentle. But not now. Stop it!" He slapped her. Lana felt blood trickle down from the corner of her mouth. Then, he took out a pocket knife and made a gash on her abs. Rage ran through her like never before.

"YOU STOP IT!" She kicked him in the stomach, making him fall. She bent down to his ear.

"If you ever do that again," she spat, "I will make sure that you will regret it." With that, she hopped into her car, racing to the hospital. As she drove, Lana coughed up blood. Her head felt woozy. She staggered to the emergency wing and collapsed, coughing up blood. It spilled out of her like a water fountain.

The last thing she saw was a team of doctors bent over her, worried looks in their eyes.

Lana awoke to the glaring lights of a hospital bedroom. Sitting in the seat next to her was Nell. When she saw Lana, she cried out.

"Lana! I was so worried. I thought you wouldn't wake." She hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Nell. It was dark out and, he was just there." Then, she added bitterly, thinking of him, "I bet he's still passed out in the back. I hoped they find him."

Nell frowned. "Yes, they did. Lana, I'm worried about you here. It's so small; anyone could prey on a young, pretty girl like you." Lana raised her eyebrows.

"Aunt Nell, it's even worse in Metropolis. There are so many other guys who could prey on me. But, I think I think you should cut me some slack, because I got rid of him. I'm fine now." Nell stood up angrily.

"No, you are not! You will have a scar right there," she pointed at her upper abdomen, "for the rest of your life. You shouldn't have made him angry, you should have calmed him. I thought you knew better."

Lana was stunned. "What did you expect me to do, Aunt Nell? I didn't really have any other options did I?"

Nell sighed, and rubbed her tired face. "I'm sorry, Lana, dear. I'm just tired."

Lana immediately felt guilty for snapping at her like that. "Then you go back home, and take a nap. I'll be fine." Nell nodded hesitantly and left.

Lana waited until she could no longer see her aunt, then lifter the covers. Pulling up her shift, she saw the scar. There was a scar that graced her abs, it was an angry pink. It wasn't ugly, it wasn't pretty. Lana outlined it with her finger, wincing from the pain. Lana knew that Nell would pay for plastic surgery, pay a lot. She knew that Nell couldn't stand Lana having a part of her that wasn't perfect. Lana also knew that she wasn't perfect, she didn't want to be. She wanted to leave the scar there, forever.

It was the way everyone viewed her. Lana Lang had been named a slut, a suck-up, a jealous monster, a killjoy, a dream murder. She had also been named a princess, a star, a diva, an epitome of beauty. But none of that mattered to Lana right now. She didn't want those titles. She only wanted the name, Lana. Nothing more.

When she went back to school, she was immediately bombarded with Clark Kent. He rushed to her side and started to babble. When they entered the Torch, Chloe looked up.

"Hey, Lana. I'm glad you're okay." Seeing her pleading eyes, Chloe cut Clark off.

"Uh, Clark? I think that you could use a breather. For heaven's sake, she wasn't murdered. Chill." Lana smiled gratefully when he stopped. Chloe grinned back.

Clark saw this and started to talk again. "Lana, you should have called for help. I would have come. You should have-" Lana turned on him, her eyes angry and hurt.

"What are you saying, Clark? Are you saying that I shouldn't have fought back? Are you saying that I should have let him rape me? Let him rape me, and hope-just hope with every fiber-that you would somehow magically show up and stop him."

Clark's mouth hung open. "Lana, I didn't mean it like that. It's just that I could've handled it."

"I think, Clark," she snapped, "that I can handle it myself. I did handle it myself. And look at me. I may not have escaped him unscathed, but I'm here." Lana stormed out of the Torch, leaving a shocked Clark and a proud but slightly amused Chloe in her wake.

Lana zipped her last bag and stared at her room. The room that she would be leaving this minute. She'd had enough. She'd had enough people watching her, making sure she was alright. She didn't need their protection, only her protection.

"Lana! The van is here! We'd better hurry if we want to get there by midnight!" Nell's voice woke her from her daze.

"Coming!" Walking down the stairs, Lana took out a CD she had made for Chloe. She asked Nell if they could make a stop at Chloe's house, so she could drop it off. It was as video explaining where she had gone, where she would be, telling Chloe to come visit, and most importantly, to not tell anyone.

A tear escaped Lana's eye. It was a tear filled with sadness, freedom, hate, love, but most of all, freedom.

"Mr. Luthor," His butler walked into his study. Lex looked up from his laptop.

"Yes?"

"A jacket was returned here this afternoon," He handed Lex his jacket. Then he fished out a scrap of paper out of his pocket.

"Along with it was a note." He handed it to Lex. Lex nodded him curtly and he left.

The note read, "Thank you, Lex. I am leaving Smallville, I am never coming back. I am very sorry. Goodbye. Love, Lana."

TBC...

So? What do you guys think? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville. It would be awesome if I owned Lex, though. Imagine the possibilities…

REVIEW, PLEASE!

TWO YEARS LATER

The music pounded through her slim body, making her feel alive. She danced her way through the crowd, grinding her bodies with everyone. She moved with them like she was part of them, molding herself to the every curve of the person. She finally broke through the crowd to the bar. The bartender grinned devilishly at her. She was a regular. Everyone knew Lana Lang.

Lana winked at Troy, the bartender, and her passed her a drink. She grinned and sipped it elegantly. An arm snaked around her showing stomach.

"Lana, I've been waiting," The man nuzzled her neck, caressing it, kissing it. Lana rolled her eyes and extracted herself from his grip. He looked at her, confused.

"What are you doing?" Lana smirked.

"Allan, you're not who you used to be. I'm young, I get bored easily." She leaned forward and said, huskily, "You're not fun anymore. This little trip is done." Lana pulled away, taking another sip.

Allan took her arm. "Lana, you don't mean that. I love you, and you love me. We rock each other's worlds." Lana laughed wickedly.

"I may rock your world, but you do not rock mine," she attempted to pull her arm away. He didn't let go. His voice became harsh. He grabbed her head and forced her ear to his lips.

"You don't know what you're doing, Lana. You can't have everything like I can. I own you. Remember the deal?" Lana gulped, but quickly covered it up with a smirk.

"I belong to no one. The deal's off, Allan. I'm done with this." She pulled her knee up and hit him in the groin. He doubled over, giving her time to disappear in the dancing crowd. She was immediately engulfed.

Lana danced her way to the center, where the music was the loudest. She moved her body, shedding her troubles away. Strong, firm hands, placed themselves on her hips, pulling her to him. Lana didn't even look up, just kept dancing with the man, feeling the heat.

She grinded her body into his, gyrating. He spun her around and grabbed her hips, swaying them. The two bodies danced with passion.

When the song ended, the two danced out of the crowd. Lana griped his shirt and he held onto her back. She looked up, wanting to see who this mysterious man was. Her hazel eyes met with pale, blue ones. Lana's heart stopped.

"It's good to see you again, Lana." Lex Luthor whispered into her ear.

Lex had walked into the club, his mood heavy. The women threw themselves at him, but he just dodged them. He didn't want to do anything but drink.

He made his way to the bar, ordering a beer. Looking around for anything that could make him feel better, he found a lone girl, sitting all by herself at the bar.

She was a brunette, daintily sipping her drink. She was clad in a micro-mini black skirt. She wore a cropped tight shirt, exposing her firm abs. There was a scar gracing her midriff, making her look mysterious. She was wearing stripper shoes that laced up her calves.

Lex watched as a man pulled her close. He laughed a little when he saw her roll her eyes and pull away. She said something to make him take her arm. She tried to pull away. Then he said something that made her freeze. He saw her gulp, but it was immediately covered up. It was so fast, he wasn't sure that he had even seen it. She kneed him in the groin and walked towards the dance floor, her eyes full of an unknown emotion. Lex quickly turned away when she stalked past him. He snuck a peak at her and almost gasped. It was Lana Lang.

The last time he had seen Lana, she had been wet, naïve, delicate, and small. Now, she was fierce, focused, dark, and looked like a bona fide goddess. She was definitely changed. She was definitely not Lana Lang from Smallville.

Lex decided to explore this New Lana. He put down his drink and made his way to where she was dancing. He watched her move her body to the beat, the rhythm taking over him. He grabbed her and they danced themselves tired.

When she finally looked into his eyes, she froze, her eyes wide. Lex murmured into her ear, "It's good to see you again, Lana."

Lana regained composure and pushed him off of her. She stepped back away from him and ran a hand through her hair, a small smile playing across her lips.

"Lex Luthor, It's been a while." Suddenly, nostalgia washing over her, Lana threw her arms around his neck. He was surprised at first, but then wrapped his arms around her. Lana didn't let go until, she snapped back to the present.

"I though I'd never see you again, after that day." Lana's hand flew instinctually to her scar. She traced it, smiling.

"I guess it was just my time to fly, you know?" They made their way to a booth. Everyone watched as they sat.

"I didn't realize that you needed to fly," Lana rubbed her arms and sighed. Lex raised an eyebrow, curiously. Lana leaned forward.

"A lot of things happened that day, Lex. That day really changed me, how I saw the world." Lex searched her eyes, looking for any hidden emotion. But her face was covered with a mask like his. Her eyes were deep pools of never-ending mystery. She was definitely hiding something, but she hid it well.

Lana stared into his pale, blue eyes, wondering what he was thinking. He was probably calling her a slut or a whore. She was a whore. Lex was probably laughing at how weak and desperate she was. Lana looked down, avoiding the eyes that made the contents of her soul come spilling out of her. She broke the silence by voicing a thought she'd had for a long time.

"So, what is Lex Luthor up to these days? Nothing too outrageous I hope," Lex smiled.

"Actually, Lana. Things are going well. I trust you've seen the company's success in the newspapers." She nodded.

"What about Smallville? How is…Clark?" Lex sipped his drink and laughed.

"Clark is playing football; he's quite content with himself. Lois Lane, Chloe's cousin has made an appearance." Lana grinned.

"I do believe I know her. Chloe brought her over once…" she trailed off.

"Chloe visited you? She knew where you were?" Lex cursed Chloe silently for not telling anyone. He would certainly deal with her later. Lana smirked.

"Chloe and Lois are my best friends, Lex. They visit, like, every other week. I made them promise mot to tell anyone," Lex nodded, thinking. Lana cleared her throat.

"Is that all, Lex? Nothing else had happened to Smallville's billionaire?" Lex shook his head.

"What about you, Lana? Tell me about everything," Lana propped her elbows on the table.

"Well, I go to the high school here. I live with Aunt Nell and her husband, Dean," she rolled her eyes when she said his name. "My feet always ache because of these heels. It's part of my job description." Lana immediately snapped her mouth shut, not believing she had just let that out. She couldn't let anyone find out about her "job."

Lex raised his eyebrows. "Oh really? What do you do?" Lana thought fast.

"Uhhh…I'm a…waitress!" Realizing how stupid that sounded, Lana mentally slapped herself.

Lex pressed on. "Why would you have to wear a those shoes as a waitress?" Lana rolled her eyes.

"Lex, most of the places here are clubs. Clubs and strip joints. But mostly both. I work in a combined." Lex looked surprised, but then grinned.

"Who knew that small town Lana worked at a strip club? I'm guessing you may substitute for girls who are sick." Lana raised her eyebrow, knowing that he was just trying to make her feel uncomfortable. Upon noticing it, Lex smiled.

"Whatever, Lex. I sometimes do fill in. It's not that bad. So I have to walk around wearing a slutty costume, and at the best of times, almost naked. So I have to wear stripper's shoes. So I have to let guys stick their hands in my bra to tip me," Lex blushed ever so slightly at that.

Lana grinned. "I've been taught all the tricks, Lex. I can see why you rich boys like to hook up with these girls. They can move like nothing I've ever seen," she winked. Lex rubbed the back of his neck. New Lana was very…forward. It was hot.

"I didn't know you like nudity so much. I wonder how Clark would take it." Lana bit a perfectly manicured nail.

"I didn't say I liked it. We do what we have to in order to survive in this world. You of all people should now about survival of the fittest." Lex nodded, having a sudden urge to help make Lana feel less desperate. He shook away the feeling. Lana smiled, her gaze shifting to his watch. Her eyes widened.

"I," she said, jumping up, "have to go. Shit!" Lex followed her, amazed that she now swore. He got to hear many of her other…explicit words. When the got outside, Lana stopped, looking everywhere, a scared expression on her face. Lex out an arm around her protectively.

"Lana, what's wrong?" He pulled her closer, looking around as well.

"It's nothing. I-" A man stopped her. He had a wicked smiled across his lips. Lana pulled away from Lex, not wanting him to see what would happen, feeling ashamed.

"I see our local whore hasn't left yet." Lex clenched his jaw. He looked at Lana, hoping she would ask him to beat him to bloody pulp.

"You're here late tonight. Extra guys today? Need more money? I ran into Allan just now. He said that you cheated him off. But I though you loved doing it for money. I thought that you wanted to be a prostitute like your friends." Lex's eyes went wide. He looked at Lana. She was currently looking down.

The man took her by the shoulders, shaking her. "You are the biggest slut and whore I have ever seen. Go to hell." Lex had enough. Just when he was about to plant one on him, Lana placed a small hand on his arm. She shook her head.

"Thank you," she said, looking up, her voice dripping with venom. "The How-Can-We-Serve-You-Better survey is inside." He spat on her, calling her a hoe. She slapped him hard. Then she stalked of, pulling Lex with her.

Once she found his Ferrari, she leaned against it, arms folded over her chest. She was suddenly very interested in how much of the sidewalk she could crack with her heel. Lex placed a hand on her arm.

"Lana," She pulled out of his grasped and hugged herself.

"It's okay, Lex. I'm a whore. I'm a stripper, I'm a prostitute. I've heard way worse than that." Lex took her arm again.

"Lana, why are you doing this? This isn't the only way, you know." Lana looked up into his eyes angrily.

"Not all of us have choice as a luxury, Lex. I do what I do because it's the only way. I can't have Dean and Nell support me because then they would win. They would prove that they have power over me. I'm not their daughter!"

"But you are their responsibility, Lana. They want to take care of you. Nell and Dean-" Lana cut him off with a laugh. It was a completely hysterical laugh.

"No they don't! I know what you think about the Nell you know, but they Nell I know I much more different than that. Ever since they got married, they've been obsessed with each other. It's sickening." She shuddered. "Especially at night…that's why I 'walk the streets' at night." Lex blinked, trying to get that bad image out of his head.

"I could get all F's in school and they wouldn't give a damn, Lex!" Lana threw her hands up to the sky.

"DO YOU HATE ME? THAT'S OKAY, I ALREADY FIGURED IT OUT!"

Lex smirked, clearly amused. Lana glared at him. "Is there something about my life that you find amusing, Lex?" Lex raised his eyebrows and cleared his throat.

"Of course not, Lana." He put his hand on her arm again. "All jokes aside, I really don't think that you're a whore. I wouldn't assume things when I don't know that much about it." He looked into her eyes. "Lana, I know what it's like when you have to do whatever you can to survive. I understand. I don't judge you." Lana placed her hand over his and squeezed.

"Thank you, Lex. You don't know how much that means to me." Lex smiled back. Just then, a blonde wearing nothing put a jacket that stopped mid-thigh came over to Lana. She smiled.

"Hi, Lana. Is today your day off?" Lana smiled and itched the back of her head.

"Yup. I told Marshal that I would come in tomorrow and run things because he'll be gone." Lana saw the girl eyeing Lex and Lex stared back. Lana grinned.

"Regina, this is Lex Luthor. Lex this is one of my…co-workers." They shook hands. Regina winked at Lex and turned back to Lana, her voice low.

"I saw Allan, Lana. I'm sorry. I remember when he was mine," she cringed. "He is a bastard. I can't believe he would do that. I'll put him on the list," she looked back at Lex.

"Well, it was great meeting you, Lex," then to Lana, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"So she's one of your friends?" Lana grimaced.

"The only friends I have here are stripers, and prostitutes. I don't really fit in at school." Lex grinned.

"I know the feeling." Lana looked around. And then bit her lip.

"Could you take me home, Lex? I would owe you forever." Lex chuckled.

"Of course," Lana clapped pulled his hand to her heart. On the way to her place, Lana told him all about her life. How things spiraled out of control. He told her of how Smallville was changing.

"I've only made two other deals, Lex. I promise." Lana said as the walked through the doors.

"You don't have to explain yourself, Lana." Lana smiled, and then she put a finger over her lips. Quietly turning her keys, they stepped inside. Lana let out a sigh of relief. It was gone when she heard a voice.

"Lana, you're late again! I told you, no more boys. Now march up to your room and-" Nell stood, shocked. Lex gulped.

"Mr. Luthor!"

Sorry if this chapter was bad, life's been a little hectic lately. You all know what I mean. Feedback would be greatly appreciated. I had a question, too. I was wondering if anyone knew what the name of the episode in the fourth season where Lex is split into two sides. His evil side and his good side. Thanks. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. :( Sad. I better get going before my emotions get the better of me…

Don't forget to review! Sorry this took a while to update. It's been crazy!

"Mrs. Potter! It's great to see you!" Nell stood for a second, her eyes wide. Seeing Lana trying to inch her way out of the room she grabbed her arm.

"Oh no you don't," she said in a low voice, giving Lana a threatening look. Just then, Dean walked into the hall, his hair tousled and his eyes bleary. He saw Lana and wave of disappointment came over his face. Then he saw Lex and it was replaced by surprise.

"Mr. Luthor?" Nell traded looks with him. They turned to Lex. Nell smiled sweetly as if they weren't in this situation. She gestured towards their living room.

"Please, Mr. Luthor. Make yourself at home. Dean, Lana, and I will be in the kitchen. We'll bring out something for you. Please, it'll only be a moment." Lex wasn't given time to answer for Nell whisked her husband and Lana off into the kitchen.

Lex sighed and sauntered into the living room. He looked at the pictures sitting on the mantle. They were all of Dean and Nell hugging and smiling. None of Lana. Well, there was a picture of Dean and Nell hugging while eating a monster cookie. In permanent purple marker, 'someone' wrote, "fucking losers. Retards!" Les couldn't help but smile. He was interrupted by a crashing sound coming from the kitchen.

"LANA! CONTROL YOURSELF!" Lana laughed.

"Do not laugh at your mother, Lana!" Dean voiced was full of frustration and anger. There was another crash.

"SILENCIO, OLD MAN! SHE IS NOT MY MOTHER!" Lex cringed. Lana's scream hurt his ears.

"Dean," Lex heard Nell say. There was a small rustling sound and a series of squeaks.

"Hey! Get. Off. Off. Me. DEAN!" There were more thumping sounds, but they soon subsided.

"Are you going to act like a normal seventeen year old?" There was a muffled sound. Then the sound of someone getting up.

"Have I ever told you how much I hate you guys?"

"Yes, dear. A lot more than once," drawled out Nell.

"I just don't want you to forget it."

"Dammit, Lana! Stop acting like a child! You need to grow up!" It sounded like someone pounded their fist on the table. Lana snorted.

"Whatever."

"Lana, we are tired of you coming home every night. When we said that you were to be more independent, we didn't' mean for you to come home late every night. And with a man, no less. You are grounded, young lady." Lana laughed again.

"Oh, please! You can't ground me! I can do whatever the hell I want!"

"Watch your language!" Lana let out an exasperated sigh.

"Dean swears!"

"Dean is a grown and accomplished man. You aren't grown _or _accomplished."

"Do you guys even hear what comes out of your mouths? It's ridiculous!"

"Excuse me?" Nell's voice was low and threatening.

"You're excused. It's okay you can do what ever you want,"

"Lana," Dean warned. She went on as if he had said nothing.

"And, I can do whatever I want." That made Nell snap.

"NO YOU CANNOT!" Les rushed to sit back on the sofa when he her Lana's heels pound down the hall towards the living room. Her eyes were full of anger and pure determination. Lex was slightly scared when she approached him and grabbed his hand and jerked him up nest to her. He was quite surprised at her strength. Dean and Nell came in. they quickly hid their deadly expressions.

"I _can _do whatever what I want! In fact, I'm inviting Lex to stay with us while he's here on business. He is even going to sleep in my room. And he's already accepted." she turned her face to Lex and flashed him such a hopeful look, he couldn't refuse. She was biting her lip and her eyes were wide and pleading. He turned to Dean and Nell's shocked faces.

"Yes, I love your place. I will be here for a while and I don't really like staying at expensive hotels. I don't like the fuss. You guys are so cozy and I feel so accepted." They traded looks and Lex knew he had gotten them with the "accepted" line.

"I guess you're staying here, Mr. Luthor," Nell grimaced and the two left, sighing heavily. Lana waited until she hear their door slam, then threw herself at him. She hugged Lex so tight; he thought he heard a bone or two crack.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Lex! I'm forever in you debt!" Les couldn't help but smirk at her glee.

"I didn't know that you knew I was looking for a slave," Lana sobered and pulled away.

"Sorry, bad joke. I didn't mean-" Lana smiled.

"That's okay, Lex. I know you didn't mean anything by it." Lana linked their arms and guided him up two flights of stairs.

"I think that your par-" He stopped himself, seeing her menacing look.

"Your _caretakers _are doing well for themselves. It's a big place." Lana shrugged as they continued on down the hall.

"Yeah, well, most of the rooms are guestrooms anyway. My room isn't that swanky. It's a normal teenager's room." Lana opened a black door, splattered with pink paint. There was a giant, pink L on it. She flipped on the light.

Lana had been wrong. The room was unlike any teenager's room he had seen. The walls were black and covered in the most…breathtaking artwork he had ever seen. There works that screamed emotions, they were practically jumping off the canvas. On the floor, there were more pieces that seemed unfinished. On her desk there were sketches. Even though they were sketches, they still took away his breath. There was one wall that was covered in words and posters. The whole, entire wall, no gaps. They weren't posters of bands of actors. They were posters of famous artwork. The words were quotes. There was another wall that was all window. With curtains, of course.

Her ceiling was also black and splattered with pink paint. Hanging from the ceiling was a giant flower fan. It looked like a flower, but it was really a fan. In one corner there was a bed. The covers were black. The pillow was silk and purple. On the other side of the room, there was another bed. It was pink, just pink. The carpet was very self and white. There were candles everywhere, giving the room a very light, lavender scent.

There was one door that Lex guessed led to the bathroom and there was a walk-in closet as well. Lex got a glimpse of her clothes and looked away. The floor of the closet was strewn with lace panties and bras. There were dangerously high shoes, and skimpy clothing. Lana took his coat and her purse and threw it on a small loveseat she had placed in front of a TV. She opened her arms wide and smiled.

"Well, this is my room. It's the one place I can feel…good." Lex smiled in awe. Lana self-consciously looked in a floor-length mirror, checking her face.

"Is there something on my face?" Lex laughed and walked over to her, putting his hands on her shoulders. He smiled again.

"Lana, this is the most amazing room I have ever seen. And believe me; I have seen _many _girls' rooms." Lana laughed.

"I believe you." Lex grinned then walked around. Lana twisted her fingers nervously, as he examined the works of art.

"Did you make these?" He wanted to know. Lana rubbed the back of her neck and sighed.

"Look, Lex. I know that they are really amateur and bad-" Lex cut her off and threw his hands up in awe. It wasn't often that Lex Luthor was _that _awed.

"These are stunning, Lana. I'm astounded. Really, I am." Lana's eyes went wide with hope. In that moment, she didn't look like Lana, the Prostitute. She looked like Lana, the person wanted to be appreciated and loved. Lex was familiar with that desire. Very familiar, in fact.

"You really think so/" Lex nodded vigorously. He gestured to the art gracing the wall.

"Lana, look at this. I've met very famous and accomplished artists and none of their work compares with yours. It's something that could change the world. It's so…I can't find any words for it. That's how amazing it is. I've been rendered speechless." Lana's wide eyes swept over her work. When she spoke, her voice was soft and full of emotion.

"I can't explain it either, Lex. I don't think it has words. It's just…a feeling. A sensation, if you will. But it's more than that. It can be so much more. It can be the breath of life, the voice of love. The possibilities are endless, Lex. I wish that everyone could feel it." Lex watched her in admiration. The way she looked at the wall, it moved him. He tried to remember if he had ever been that passionate about something.

Lana snapped out of her reverie and smiled up at Lex. She took his hand and squeezed.

"Thank you, Lex," Lana walked over to closet and disappeared in it.

"What would you like to wear to bed, Lex?" She emerged with all sorts of men's sleepwear. Lex shuttered, not wanting to know where or how she had come in possession of these. He pushed them away.

"Actually, I sleep in my boxers. If that's okay with you." Lana shrugged and dumped the clothes on the side of the sofa. She put both hands on her hips.

"Well, then. Since you agreed to do this and are the guest, you can pick your own bed. But I think I have a pretty good idea as to which one you're gonna pick," Lex smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Is it that obvious?" Lana grinned and fluffed the pillow of the black bed.

"There you go, Lex. I guess I'll let you strip," she winked, "and I'll change in my closet." Lex grinned and she walked into the closet, pulling a thin curtain to hide herself. Lex could still see her outline. He quickly averted his eyes when she pulled off her shirt and shrugged out of her bra, letting it fall to the floor. He focused on getting out of his clothes.

Lana walked out from the closet, wearing gray short shorts and a pink camisole. She stretched, revealing the elastic of her panties. Lex determined that she was definitely a strong supporter of Victoria's Secret. He noticed how nice, long, smooth, and slender her legs were. She eyed his purple, silk boxers and firm abs.

"Nice," she teased. Lex smirked.

"Thank you, Miss Lang. I also commend you choice of slumber wear." Lana laughed and took off her earring, laying them on her dresser.

"Yeah, well, I kind of put on more clothes for you. I usually don't sleep with this much." She didn't see Lex gulp.

"May I remind you, I'm used to women sleeping in the same room as me wearing _nothing_?" Lana rolled her eyes and yawned.

"Here, follow me," she took his arm and dragged him to her bathroom. The bathroom was fairly large. The floor was marble and there was a bathtub _in _the floor. They went to the sink. She handed him a new toothbrush. She tried to put toothpaste on it, but kept putting too much. He sighed.

"Here, let me," Lex took it away from her and gave them each the right amount. Lana brushed like he'd seen no one brush before. She brushed hard and fast. Hard and fast…

Lex quickly banished the sexual thought, scolding himself. Lana cursed, her toothbrush turning red. She had brushed so hard, she had stared to bleed. As she threw it away and washed out her mouth, Lex shook his head.

When he walked back into the room, Lana was searching her bookshelf for a book. Her nose was scrunched in concentration.

"Anything good?" She looked up, shaking her head.

"I've read all of these about a gazillion times. I've practically memorized them. But hey," she took a book about Lord Byron, "all books get a chance, right?" Lex smirked.

"It looks as if you've given them a lot more than just one chance," Lana smiled and tossed him a book about the human mind. Lex raised an eyebrow.

"Oh please, Lex. I know you're into that kind of stuff," He grinned and jumped into bed. Lana turned on a small lamp that emitted a very soft light, giving the room a warm glow. She settled herself and opened her book, immersing herself the words.

When she got bored, Lana threw the book on the floor. She looked over to Lex and giggled to herself. His face was incredibly intent and focused on the book. He was engrossed in it. She sighed and pulled the covers over her head.

"Goodnight, Lex,"

"Goodnight, Lana."


End file.
